


Dancing on my own

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's found someone, Harry is left in a corner. </p><p>(Songfic based on Dancing on my own by Calum Scott)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on my own

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been listening to Dancing On My Own so much that I just needed to have a go at writing a songfic for it. Also because I've just joined a creative writing course and wanted to challenge myself a little. 
> 
> Song is here http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WSinMOs5eGw

Word goes round HQ that Eggsy has found someone. Harry learns the name from Merlin, Helen Cook, she works in the tech department and apparently Eggsy is smitten with her. 

Harry doesn't know what to do with the information, but he suddenly feels as if his world has turned dark and stormy. 

* * *

 Harry's feelings for Eggsy are well known among the agents, well all the agents bar Eggsy. Harry has never had the courage to voice his feelings to him. 

* * *

 Eggsy brings Helen into the shop one day, he wants to introduce Harry to her. But Harry is nowhere to be found. He doesn't want to meet her. Doesn't want to see the person responsible for Eggsy's happiness. He knows he's being selfish and he knows what he's doing is wrong, but seeing Eggsy's eyes sparkle like that towards someone other then him makes him feel jealous. He want's to be the person who could bring that look to Eggsy's eyes. 

* * *

 One day Harry does something stupid. He follows Eggsy and Helen to a nightclub. He's just got to see it for himself. He tells himself it's just to make sure Eggsy is happy. But in reality he just has to check for himself if he has truly left it too late. 

He watches from a corner as Eggsy and Helen dance together, and then watches as Eggsy gently takes Helen's face in his hands and kisses her. 

Harry watches, feels his heart plummet as he watches Eggsy kiss her. He wants to scream "I'm over here! Why can't you see me?" but he knows, he knows he can't interrupt this. Can't ruin Eggsy's happiness for his own. He's out of line just by coming to this club and practically stalking them. 

Eggsy and Helen break apart as the music in the club gets faster. Soon Harry is lost in the sea of people around him, he keeps his eyes down as he tries to push his way through the people dancing. The people around him push and turn him around as the rave kicks in and he feels as if he's spinning. It's too loud, the lights blinding. He needs to leave. 

As he's nearing the door, the music seems to slow almost to a stop and he turns back, he can hear someone calling his name.

Eggsy is calling him. He's spotted him.

Harry turns to Eggsy. Eggsy's looking at him with an expression which asks _what are you doing here_? but Harry doesn't go to him. Just smiles sadly at Eggsy and pushes open the door of the club. 

Outside the fresh air is just what he needs and he takes a great big lungful of it. He shouldn't have come tonight. He's made a big fucking mistake. 

He doesn't hear the door open behind him, but he does hear Eggsy's voice softly call his name. 

Harry sighs, squares himself up. This was his fault, he should own up to his mistakes. 

He turns to Eggsy and his heart squeezes at the gentle look of concern on Eggsy's face. 

"What are you doing here?" Eggsy asks, hands in his pockets. He's wearing that ridiculous gold and black jacket again and he's looking as if he's trying to act casual. 

Harry doesn't know how to respond to that, what does he say? That he came to say goodbye to Eggsy? To make sure he was happy? That he wanted to know if he was happy without him? 

But Eggsy doesn't give him a chance to respond "you were spying on me, weren't you?" he scoffs "a spy spying on a spy, and doing a shitty job of it" he looks at Harry "you've been acting weird all week, ever since I brought Helen into the shop. You've been avoiding me" 

Harry looks down, knowing he's been rumbled. He has no escape option now. This is where Eggsy will cut off all ties with him. 

Eggsy continues "is this because of Helen? It's got to be, because you've barely spent any time with me since I've been seeing her" he looks at Harry "and now you can't even look at me" 

"I'm sorry" Harry says almost inaudible. He want's to run. Flee. He's fucked up big time and he knows it. 

"You should be. You should have told me how you felt instead of doing all this stalking bullshit" Eggsy tells him, a note of anger in his voice. 

Harry's head snaps up "told you what?" he asks, because no. Eggsy couldn't have known about his feelings. 

Eggsy rolls his eyes "that you loved me, of course" at Harry's shocked expression he continues "of course I knew Harry, and yes I do have feelings for you. But I was waiting for you to make the first move. I wanted you to tell me. I waited for you to tell me. But you didn't. For a Gentleman spy you sure are shit at showing your emotions. And then Helen happened.....and I gave you a chance, one final chance. But you didn't take it" Eggsy looks at him, a pained expression on his face. 

"Eggsy.." Harry breathes. Not quite sure this was happening. But Eggsy raises his palms up.

"No, don't do this now. You had your chance, you didn't take it" Eggsy looks at Harry, eyes sad "why didn't you take it?" 

"Eggsy..I wanted to tell you, I did. But-" Harry tries to say but Eggsy cuts him off. 

"But what, Harry? You couldn't say it? You wanted to take a noble sacrifice of your feelings, for me? Forget it Harry. I'm going back inside. I'll see you tomorrow" Eggsy looks at Harry for one final time, before he quickly turns and goes back inside the pub. 

Leaving Harry on his own. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
